lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Visenya Stormrain
Visenya Stormrain is the daughter of Aegon, Chealen Stormrain making her a member of House Stormrain. Visenya Stormrain is a low level Magi of whom is level two but her Magi is of the Dragonborn Family of Magi meaning she has no ability to access the Fade outside of the Dovah's realms. Visenya Stormrain would be born the first child of Aegon and Chealen Stormrain born shortly before her twin Rhaenys Stormrain leaving her at the time of her birth as the first in the line of succession to House Stormrain. Growing up Visenya would alongside her sister Rhaenys become far more interested in war then on peace and in this way listened to very little of the lessons taught to them by their mother Chealen about their eventual role as wives and with their father Aegon growing increasingly sickly their ability to be controlled became seriously low. The death of her father Aegon would bring Visenya and her mother closer together and wanting to help her brother Aegon grow into the role of lord of Hosue Stormrain she would unlike her sister Rhaenys begin to take the female side of her role more seriously helping her mother with many tasks and for several years forgoing her preferred trainings. Visenya, and Orys Stormrain would lead the forces of House Stormrain and their vassals into the Bolten Invasion of the Divine Lands and while Orys led their forces it was Visenya that would begin plotting the murder of Ramsey Bolten. Visenya would take part in the Battle of Green Creek where she and her Stormrain forces would silently depart the main army hours before the Lucernians attacked taking with her forces nearly all the horses in the army and thus leaving the Ramsey forces devoid of any further offensive options. Characteristics Personality History Visenya Stormrain would be born the first child of Aegon and Chealen Stormrain born shortly before her twin Rhaenys Stormrain leaving her at the time of her birth as the first in the line of succession to House Stormrain. Early History Growing up Visenya would alongside her sister Rhaenys become far more interested in war then on peace and in this way listened to very little of the lessons taught to them by their mother Chealen about their eventual role as wives and with their father Aegon growing increasingly sickly their ability to be controlled became seriously low. New Priorities The death of her father Aegon would bring Visenya and her mother closer together and wanting to help her brother Aegon grow into the role of lord of Hosue Stormrain she would unlike her sister Rhaenys begin to take the female side of her role more seriously helping her mother with many tasks and for several years forgoing her preferred trainings. Family Members House_Stormrain.png|Aegon Stormrain - Father|link=House Stormrain Relationships House_Stormrain.png|Aegon Stormrain - Family|link=House Stormrain Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Lover|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Yellanix.png|Yellanix - Mount|link=Yellanix Category:Dragonborn Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Stormrain Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Bolten Category:People